vaktovianwarfandomcom-20200214-history
SonicSpire
SonicSpire (SonicSpire49796452) SonicSpire is the Main Character of the Vaktovian War.He is the powerful manpower General of Vortex Security.And the Award Winning Director of "The Vaktovian War". Information: SonicSpire is a retired Sonic Fan.He began liking Modern War things as such as Call of Duty "Moden Warar". SonicSpire was never rich.Unfourtunately,studying is his what his left on his left.So that's what makes him get more moniy His job is a "Supreme Executive Owner" at his Father's Computer Complex.He's not on duty every Friday to Sunday. Agito supportinv as by like him by giving him gifts on Stem,when having issue problems. With Sonicthehedgehog012 as friends. SonicSpire is one of the unknown person who met Sonic on 2009,they became friends once some of Sonic's Quiz answered by SonicSpire were correct.As the result,SonicSpire joined the Sonic Team as Allies. They have a fight on September 2010 when Sonic messaged he was going for whirled.Unfourtunately,this set off Sonic to dissapear on roblox,but when he returned.He was once more being fooled by SonicSpire which exiled him off on the Sonic Team's Allies,resulting the exile as "Permanent" SonicSpire was happy because by stopping being a sonic fan means stopped being childish.Still,he never even talk to Sonic even one word.He left him without any choice he has. Roleplaying Informations SonicSpire49796452 loves to roleplay on any games that fits him better to play.Agito123,currently his roleplaying friend and DUSTYWARGHOST,the main roleplaying friend he met. SonicSpire,intentionally likes: #Modern Military War #Animes #Roblox/Lego/Mega Blocks that are actually looks militaristic. #Halo #Sci-fi Series #Steam Games Well,SonicSpire,intentionally hates: #Bad Nightmares #Losing on Paper,Rock,Scissor Fights #Ponies (XD Not that much I only hate when their episode sucks to hell.) #Failure of Making Movies #Comments that don't appreciate him much. Hedgehog Form Ruthless,after fifteen times of experiments on Spire Industries,Spire developed a new form to be a Hedgehog like Sonic the Hedgehog.Unfortunately,it was 92.5% Sucessful,though it seems that running speed is higher than Sonic and Almost Impenetrable to take out.To Remove this Form,Spire must reverse the effects. Spire Industries As CEO/Head of the Industries,Spire is incharge of every credibility of everything on the Industries.His Industries is "Advanced Technology Development" Which term for Advanced Items and Weapons for any Military on any countries. There has been reports of 43.5% SI Techs stolen every 10 years. The Destruction of Vak Events Part 1 2/2 After Jace death seconds ago,Jazz was trying to shoot the three vaks surrounding him,but when the gunfire spreads faster in the vaktovian's left flank.The Elite Team Forces of SonicSpire arrives.Making the Vaktovians Retreat.After the Vaktovians are pushed off the area.Jazz made a talk with Spire and his Team.] Part 2 ''' When Jazz Only picked the Demolitions Expert Captain SonicSpire,two of them arrived on a Vaktovian Outpost where they believed that Vaktus confirmed that he was there.They needed to reduce alarm so they climbed the left wall of the outpost.Once they cleared the front entrance,they met Vaktus.Sitting and talking to Jazz until Vaktus ordered to kill them.Jazz and Spire Afters Vaktus and Escaped. Two Hours Later...a Vaktovian Strike Force Arrives at Jazz and Spire's Team.Surrounding them both but once they detonated the C4 they go to action,clearing the entire Vaktovian Soldiers on the Outpost.Just another two hours,they planted C4s on the area and set up the premieter.When three vaks are left remained,Jazz and Spire Entered the Outpost and when Spire throws the C4 at the vaktovian soldier with two of his guys.He detonates,decapitating the three vaks with the explosion.Just Minutes later,Orbital Airstrike has been sent to destroy the Outpost. '''Part 3 Spire is appeared with Jazz on the dropship.They had an urgent meeting of the frontlines.Once meeting is done,Nextgen launches an operation along with General Rick on the front entrance to vaktovia.After clearing out the area,Spire starts to call backup on a Vaktovian Terminal and the Rest of the Team Holds out.But once the wave is cleared,Yoda shows up and evacuates the area. Part 6 Nextgen Fort Balista,When Jazz prepares an Operation,Spire called Jazz that Justgoaway arrived on the fort and is impatient.Once the plan is reached,Spire called a pilot to set off to Vaktovia.Just minutes later on Vaktovia,One by one,Nextgen Soldiers Separates on the roofs,Spire and Peter are only the ones on the grounds.But once Jazz comes he fights Vaktus during the Nextgen Soldiers watching.Once Vaktus surrenders,SonicSpire says "Finish him Sir!" was the last words for Jazz to kill Vaktus. The Vaktovian War Events Part 2 (Before 2021) Spire is about to arrive with Jazz,When Jazz is on the terminal While Spire is on the table,Jazz calls Spire to look what's going on.Just moments later,Spire Calls Rick to handle something fishy.Now that Rick and Jazz have to hold out and survive the Vaktovian Wave.Just after fighting the Vaktovians Spire Arrives and tells Jazz that something is going on. Part 3 (Now 2021) SonicSpire made a distress call to Sasuke because since Spire has lost alot of men trying to retake the fort from the Vaktovians.But just minutes later...General Sasuke and Colonel Akez arrived and encountered only one vak on their way.Spire's Call made it and launched a second wave to retake the fort.Once the fort is cleared,they headed back to the mountain outpost and sent a dropship to pick them up to Sahara Airbase. Part 4 ''' Four Months After Sahara Airbase of VS has called a rescue operation on the city of Somalia.General Spire met with General Jazz on the Philadelphia Space Station and thinks of a plan.But just seconds later...a Vaktovian Fighters started to peform a kamikaze on the space station.Once everyone evacuates,most of the fighters follows the trail of the escapees,ShadowJazz was been hit by a Vaktovian Fighter Class V-23 using a Neutron Missile,Causing Jazz to lost contact and died on the occur.5 Days later,Spire arrives to get the city back where it belongs with General Rick.But once explosion heard,the Team moved on. '''Part 5 After clearing the city's hostiles,a new scout named Sergeant Dusty,who was going to report the entire Vaktovian Threat on town and Spotted.Spire sees Dusty and Dusty reports to Spire that something is going to happen soon.So Spire launched a full invasion on the Citadel of the Vaktovian Empire and Vaktovia to crush them all at once.Few Hours later...One of the Tanks of VS were destroyed by a Vaktovian Rocketeer and Spire was speechless of the loss of his best Tanks.Bravo Tank Stopped and halts for cover.Spire and Dusty comes to the ground and attacks the Vaktovian Ground Units in order to assist the Tanks and prevent them being harmed.Once Ground is secured,a pilot make his move with a Vortex Security Demolition Team to drop a bomb on the citadel's Top. Part 6 5 Hours Later,Afternoon.The Entire Vortex invaded Vaktovia with 500,000 Men.Since Spire is coming to the citadel with Dusty.They'll need to infiltrate the entire guards inside.Once they kept on ascending and ascending,they found the Throne Room,Vaktus and Two Expert Combat Guards.They had a long talk until Spire engages with Melee along with Dusty.When the room is cleared and only Vaktus left alived,Spire pulled out his Deagle and shoots Vaktus on the head,making him decapitated.